Parklock cable assemblies generally include a motion transmitting core element disposed within a conduit. One end of the core element extends from one end of the conduit, while the other end has a terminal attached which extends out of the other end of the conduit. Actually, the terminal extends out of a flared terminal housing which is attached on the end of the conduit. A spring is disposed between the terminal and the housing to bias the terminal out of the housing. It is desirable when shipping the assembly to retain the terminal within the housing against the biasing force of the spring. Hitherto this has been accomplished by disposing a shipping slug on the end of the core element opposite the end having the terminal. This slug prevents the core element from being pulled through the conduit and effectively limits the extent to which the terminal on the other end may extend out of the housing. However, this arrangement is not completely satisfactory because it involves additional cost for the shipping slug itself, and for the labor involved in putting the shipping slug on the core element before shipping and removing the shipping slug just prior to installing the assembly in a vehicle.